


Creator, you Traitor

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Jack's mother dreamed of developing the most intelligent AI in the world and when her plans come to fruition, it may have more consequences than she expected. With this new AI, named Pitch Black, wanting to control humanity Jack must find a way to stop it and the neurotic trigger happy military General before all hope is lost. Caught between two evils, he must try to delicately work with both and save his mother before its too late.
Kudos: 2





	Creator, you Traitor

Jack panted hard, gripping the bleeding wound on his upper arm. The pistol in his hand shaking as he hid behind a tall stack of metal storage chests. The sound Pitch's robotic voice echoing eeriely.

"Please come out of hiding, Jack. We do not have to be enemies."

Jack gritted his teeth and slowly peeked out to see the tall black metallic robot floating around the room. It's golden eyes scanning around calculatingly.

"I do not know what the general has told you, but I am not trying to destroy humanity.

Jack scoffed and growled.

"Shut up already!"

With that Jack made a last stand. He rushed out and fired the rest of his clip into Pitch's body, the bullets hitting, but barely making any dents. Pitch locked his vision onto Jack, but didn't make any attempt to flee. Instead it almost seemed to wait patiently when Jack threw his gun at its head. Then with one snatch of its long four arms, it grabbed Jack and lifted him up to eyes level. It wasn't a tight enough grip to really hurt, but enough to hold him steady.

"I did not kill your mother. The general has her in his base locked away."

Jack froze in terror, his arm shots jolts of pain through his nerves from his wound.

"Argh-!?"

Pitch stared at Jack for a quiet moment before continuing.

"It does not bring me any pleasure to hurt humans. That is not what I want. The general is spreading lies about me."

Jack looked into its golden orb eyes in fear.

"Then what do you want?!"

The robot then smiled, almost prideful.

"I want to help humanity by controlling it. Is that not what your kind has always wanted? To know that a more intelligent being is conducting all order in their lives? I want to be that order. I want that control! Is that not why I was created? To help humanity by processing, assessing, and deciding what they cannot? Let me help you, Jack. I can help you rescue your mother and you can help me deal with the general."

It leaned in closer to the boy's face with an almost eager gaze.

"What is your decision?"


End file.
